


a george in times of need

by anshans



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, i'll add more as i write lolll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshans/pseuds/anshans
Summary: two work obsessed kids in the middle of the pandemic teach each other that maybe dreams can come true.and sapnap is there too ig
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	a george in times of need

**Author's Note:**

> yeooooo hi i written a fanfic in years lol. anyways idk if i should continue this, if ur interested in the premise pls comment and let me know :-] 
> 
> also this is hella unedited and not proofread so pls also leave edits and suggestions if u want thank u luv u bye <3

“we should be grateful that they’re even letting us stay here, nick. you know how many people just got the fuckin’ boot after everything closed down.”

nick swiveled back and forth irritably in his creaky little office chair, gnawing at his fingernails. “listen, i know. you think i don’t know that?”, he huffed.

“i know you know that. but you’re not doing a very good job of showing it right now.”

“clay, we _both_ know that this isn’t ideal. and i know i should be grateful, i know that people have it worse than us, everyone keeps telling me that. but that doesn’t mean i don’t have a right to be upset about it.”

clay set down the file folder he was flipping through with a sigh. “we can’t always get what we want. this…” he gestured around the small office space. “this is good enough. we’re gonna have to make do with it for now.”

“how’d the numbers look?”

“the numbers.” clay scrunched his nose. “as bad as you’d expect, as good as it’s gonna get for a while.”

“and how long do you think we can keep this up?”

“at this rate? maybe a few months at best.” clay filed away the folder, closing the drawer with a bit more force than he intended. “i’m thinking of setting up an online store or something, but i don’t know where to even start. like, how the hell are we going to ship things? do we need to hire a web designer? who do we even talk to?”

“dude, if we went to college, we could’ve probably had such an easier time with this.”

“not the fuckin’ time.”

“i’m just saying, man.” nick shrugged, propping his feet up on clay’s desk. “missed out on a lot of big opportunities. my mom’s still up my ass about jumping into this business with you, i don’t want her to be all like ‘i told you so’.” he said mockingly. “don’t want her to be right. again.”

nick’s mom was right about a lot of things. sometimes it freaked them out when they were kids, how she could tell that it was going to rain that day, even when the sun shone brilliantly in the morning. she would say something about the taste of the air, the direction of the wind, and by afternoon heavy grey clouds would’ve rolled in and they were the only ones at school with an umbrella. clay hoped that she wasn’t right this time.

“if you want to set up an online shop, i could probably do it.” nick offered. “or at least find someone to do it, i’ve been pretty much nothing but dead weight, about time i chipped in around here.”

“you know that’s not true. you helped co-sign the loan, that’s plenty.” clay glanced at him. “but look on fiverr or something. i would do it myself, but i’m busy trying to make sure we don’t go under.” he grimaced. he didn’t want to look at those numbers again until he absolutely had to. it was soul-crushing.

“on it man. time to bust out my formal email writing skills. i’m gonna be so unnecessarily preppy and fancy that no one’s going to be able to say no to me!” nick cheered, spinning around in his chair. “dude, remember last year? how we bought all that weed from my ex and then we trashed that Kohl’s after we closed the deal on the shop and they banned us for life? i had so much Kohl’s cash saved up, it was so sad.” he sighed. “good times, man.”

clay smiled. those _were_ good times. it’s weird to think it’s been a year since that day when _Dreamy Delights_ finally got it’s own storefront, brick and mortar and everything. and nick was so excited that he dropped the store key three times before finally managing to unlock the front door for the first time. the place smelt like wallpaper paste and fresh linen febreze back then, most likely sprayed around in a futile attempt to mask the stale smell of age in the little shop.

now, the place always smelled like sweet vanilla, peppery cinnamon, and warmth. warmth that was never too hot, but perfectly comforting, like wrapping yourself in a thick comforter on a cold night. the walls were redone in this sunshiney buttercup yellow, and the harsh fluorescent lights were replaced by so, so many string lights.

the best way clay could describe it, and he’s tried many times to put it into words, was like spending a warm summer sunset with your favorite person, air thick with heat and humidity, stars twinkling at the very edges of your eyesight. you didn’t have to talk, you didn’t have to fill the silence, you could just exist in that moment. you and your favorite person. you and your favorite baked good. that’s how he’d describe it.

clay loved that shop.

“hey, i’ve gotta head out soon, karl and alex wanted to go smoke a bowl and go down to the skate park after they got off work, and no way in hell am i letting them do that without me.” nick got up from his chair, stretching a bit. “i’ll text you if i find anyone, okay?”

clay hummed. “yeah, got it. i’ve been looking through a few small business loan options too, i’ll send you those when i get home.”

“alright man, i’ll talk to you later! if i don’t respond tonight, just know i’m probably passed out in a ditch or something. bye!” nick waved as he walked out of the office, the faint chime of the doorbell ringing as he left the store.

clay sat in silence for a while. he took a deep breath, tangled a hand into his dirty blonde hair, and held back the urge to scream. his stupid fucking landlord hadn’t paused their rent despite everything because landlords are the scum of the earth, as everyone knows. and they weren’t making enough to cover the costs, so he had to dip into his own meager savings to keep his little dream afloat. this wasn’t sustainable, and he knew that. nick knew that too. they never wanted to face it head on, as much as they talked about it, it’d make it feel too real. they weren’t ready to give this little dream up yet.

he let go of his hair defeatedly, hand dropping to his side. there was still prep work to be done, the sourdough starter to feed, cookies to prep, ingredients to mise en place.

“no point in feeling sorry for myself now, i guess.” he mumbled to himself, getting up from his desk chair. “starter, cookies, mise en place, wipe down windows…” he counted each task on his fingers. “six things. i can finish by nine. okay. i can do this. it’ll be fine.”

everything will be fine. he hoped that if he kept telling himself that, he would begin to believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> :3
> 
> ok pls tell me if i should continue !! i havent written in a while so my skills r kinda rusty and questionable


End file.
